


Danny Helps Steve...no his other Steve.

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny "Danno" Williams is friends with Team Cap, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Missions, Natasha Borrows Danno, Rescue Missions, Worried Steve McGarrett, i really don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Natasha picks up Danny while he's in New Jersey to help them find Bucky before anyone else does. Danny agrees even though he can't tell his team. Steve(McGarrett) is more than displeased with not being able to find his partner.//idk, I just like the idea of Danny, Nat, Sam, and Cap together. I ship McDanno in its entirety but can be read as platonic.





	Danny Helps Steve...no his other Steve.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Sam said as he pulled Danny into a hug. 

"I don't think my eyes are as sore as yours," Danny commented before looking around the warehouse. "Where is he?" 

"He's out scouting. But he'll be glad to see you. How'd she find you? I didn't think you were around DC." Sam asked, motioning between Natasha and Danny.

"I wasn't. I was in Jersey, testifying for an old case of mine. I was on my way to my parent's place when someone pulled me into a dark alley." Danny answered. 

"I'm sorry about this, Danny...but we needed the extra help and we didn't know who else to trust," Natasha told him. 

"Trust me, I get it.  The past decade or so I've worked with a super SEAL named Steve. I've gotten a new found respect for the military. And I got a better sense about how this is gonna go. Do I at least get one last phone call?"

"Sure...but I don't think it should be to _your_ Steve." Natasha paused before she continued. "I've kept tabs on you, Danny. If McGarrett gets hold of what you're doing then he'll do everything in his power to come to find you and help."

"I get there's a rivalry between branches but isn't having another, I'm guessing extreme Steve, on this crazy mission a good thing?" Sam asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Normally. But McGarrett's a lot of noise...we don't need that with our own Steve and who our target is." Natasha replied. 

"I hate not letting my team know. And more because we're leaving for God knows how long but...what can I say? When a Steve asks for my help, I'm here to help." 

Sam smirked and patted Danny's shoulder. "I'll secure the line so you can make your call." 

While he and Natasha were alone, she gave him a once over. "You've changed."

"Good or bad?" Danny asked with a small smirk. 

Natasha returned it, "Yes."

"Oh well, now I'm curious. How?" 

"You're far less angry with the world. But you're much stronger too. We'll need that." Natasha said gently. She placed a hand on his arm. "We really do appreciate this Danny. We know how hard it is to be away from Grace."

Danny nodded in acceptance. "I nearly got crushed by a building helping Steve with the Winter Soldier. The bombshell that Bucky Barnes, the Bucky Barns was still alive...I know how serious this is. How important it is to Cap. There's nowhere I wouldn't go for my Steve...so I get what must be going through his mind. I...I don't suppose I can convince you to at least add my Steve to the team. He's a super SEAL as I mentioned. Reckless, strong...very much like Cap. Only with dark hair and more tattoos."

"I told you, Danny...McGarrett brings too much attention to him. He's got a lot going on and we can't risk that sort of distraction. We'll be in enough trouble without adding anyone else's."

"That's a loaded statement," Danny commented. 

"Probably. But anything you or Sam have going on, it stays stateside. I promise you...the moment you can contact McGarrett, you can. Right now...we gotta find Bucky. Before anyone else does."

* * *

 

 

"Detective Daniel Williams. He's yay high, blond hair, blue eyes, attitude that's straight up Jersey. He was last seen here and you're going to tell me all about that day." Steve demanded. 

"Sir, I'm sorry. Detective Williams finished his testimony and was on his way home. We don't know anything else." The woman at the front desk kept telling him. 

Steve argued for another couple of minutes before he was kicked out. He was about to go canvas the area when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey, Steve...anything?_ " Adam asked. 

Steve sighed deeply, "No. There isn't any video of Danny anywhere after he leaves the station. His phone and badge were found in a dumpster not too far off. He hasn't made contact at all."

_"Could it be related to the case he was testifying for?"_

"I don't think so. That was done by one person with no other connections to...anything really. And he's on his way to a max security prison." 

 _"We'll keep looking, Steve. Try not to worry too_ muc _-Okay I'll tell him."_

"What? What's happened?"

_"It's Lou. Apparently, Grace told Will that Danny called her."_

"Okay great! What'd he say? Did he have some sort of message or is he in trouble?" Of course, he was in trouble. He was missing and Steve couldn't reach him. But he wouldn't want Grace to worry. The fact that he called Grace over Steve thought showed the severity of the situation. 

_"He said he was okay. He'll be back when he can. Tell you not to worry."_

"What? No...no! Just no." Steve said before he hung up. He paced for a moment before he pulled up his contacts and called Catherine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense or ends where it ends I am falling asleep at my desk. Goodnight~


End file.
